


Йо-хо-хо и пакет кокаина!

by Raona



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: О том, как Вария работает и расслабляется.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Просили «про Варию и наркотики». То и получили.

Возможно, Бельфегор удивлён. Вполне возможно, ему всё равно. Сложно понять человека, у которого нет глаз.   
Возможно, Бельфегор, как летучая мышь, использует ультразвук. Посылает сигнал, анализирует эхо. У Бельфегора вздёрнутый нос и, если убрать шапку волос, наверняка ещё и огромные чувствительные уши, улавливающие малейшие звуковые колебания.   
Возможно, у Франа просто разыгралось воображение.  
— Это гроб? — наконец спрашивает Бельфегор. — Эй, лягушка, мы точно не ошиблись адресом?  
— Да, Бель-семпай, это гроб, — отвечает Фран. — Нет, семпай, адресом мы не ошиблись. Очень трудно ошибиться адресом, когда речь идёт о единственном кладбище в городе.   
— Завязывайте трепаться, — грохочет Скуало, совершенно бесшумно при этом, как некий призрак, образуясь в дверном проёме часовни. — Покупатель должен объявиться через четверть часа.   
У призрака белые волосы и окровавленный клинок в руке. Если бы кто-нибудь спросил Франа, чего не хватает в этом классическом образе, то он не задумываясь ответил бы: цепей, чтобы гремели. Призрак-Скуало печатает шаг к возвышающемуся гробу и откидывает верхнюю крышку в сторону. Под крышкой в слабом смешении света лунного и света свечного белеют пухлые пакеты, начинённые кокаином. Бельфегор присвистывает и хохочет, и Фран думает, что тот всё же ориентируется на ультразвук. Вот именно на это свистящее «ши-ши-ши», которое мягко бьётся эхом в четырёх каменных стенах.   
Бельфегор подходит к гробу и проворно тянет руку к кокаиновым залежам. Руку тут же отбивает рука Скуало.   
— Эй, у нас заказ на пять килограмм пудры, — говорит Скуало, сгребая Бельфегора за ворот. — И если отсюда исчезнет хоть грамм, я тебя самого на пудру пущу!  
Принц широко скалится и снова посылает пространству сигнал. Сигнал рикошетит и вибрирует у Франа где-то в желудке.   
— Скуало, не будь таким занудой, — тянет Бельфегор и поворачивает голову к Франу. — Один пакетик, всего лишь один, а удовольствие на троих.   
И подмигивает. Ну, Франу кажется, что Бельфегор ему подмигивает. Наверное, у Франа вырабатывается особое, рентгеновское зрение. Такое же, как у капитана Скуало, и у босса, и у Луссурии с Леви. Они все уверены, и спрашивать не надо, что у Бельфегора есть глаза.   
Скуало хмыкает и Бельфегора отпускает. Скуало смотрит на расфасованный в пакетики кокаин — тот снежен и немножко загадочен, наверное, из-за лунного света.  
— Последней фразы я не слышал, паршивец.   
Скуало отворачивается, и пока он отворачивается, Бельфегор движением, достойным самого лучшего фокусника, утягивает пакетик к себе в карман. При этом вид у него такой же, как у ребёнка, стянувшего конфету со стола.   
— Фран, прибери там снаружи, — говорит капитан Скуало и совсем не видит, что делает офицер Бельфегор, или очень хорошо делает вид, что не видит. — И следи за входом, люди Биньяни не должны заметить что-то, чего тут быть не должно. Бельфегор, поможешь переложить всё в ящик.  
С этими словами Суперби пинает стоящий рядом с гробом вместительный кейс. Такой большой серый кейс, который может вместить в себя пять килограмм кокаина. В который Фран перед выездом собственноручно укладывал пять килограмм какого-то загадочного порошка. Биньяни не должны заметить ничего, особенно того, что их облапошили на пять кило чистой, качественной наркоты.   
Бельфегор смотрит на кейс как на труп недельной давности. С грустью и отвращением смотрит и, вынув руки из карманов, идёт выполнять указание.   
Фран тоже идёт выполнять приказ. Там, перед часовней, в сумерках и кладбищенской прохладе лежат тела, такие же холодные и уместные, как каменные надгробия. Тела оставил после себя Скуало. Тела Франу нужно убрать. Для этого Фран делает тела ещё более уместными. Невидимыми. 

Биньяни приезжают пунктуально в полночь, с точностью швейцарских часов. Пятеро человек и кейс. В кейсе лежат пачки новеньких, игрушечных на вид евро.   
Биньяни встречает театрально смиренный Бельфегор в образе местного священника. Того самого, который лежит на холодном полу часовни, в каморке сбоку от алтаря. Священник мёртв, и будь он священником чуть больше, чем был на самом деле, то наверняка предвидел бы такую кару за грех наркоторговли.   
Биньяни покупают пять килограмм загадочного порошка, Фран исполняет своё второе задание — сделать так, чтобы те поверили в подлинность товара. Они верят безоговорочно.   
Биньяни уезжают, забрав с собой подложный кокаин, и оставляют кейс с купюрами.   
На всё это уходит менее получаса.   
— Капитан Скуало, у нас, вообще-то, задание, — тянет Фран, с лёгким удивлением глядя на то, как этот самый капитан облизывает остатки кокаина с пальца.   
У капитана Скуало кристально-серые глаза, они блестят влажно и хищно, и смотрят, проедая льдом. Фран, наверное, ещё слишком мало провёл времени в Варии. Наверное, он ещё не до конца понял методы её работы и, что самое главное, стиль.   
— Иди в задницу, жабёныш, — хмыкает Скуало, облизываясь. — Ещё ты мне указывать будешь, как работать.  
Бельфегор, сидящий на крышке гроба верхом, аккуратно делит кокаиновую горку на тонкие полосы дорожек.   
Бельфегор смеётся и говорит:  
— Лягушонок, до завтрашнего утра мы абсолютно свободны, а вот как ты — не знаю. Хочешь расслабиться?   
И кивает на полуоформленные два белых рядка.   
Фран расслабляться не хочет, ему и так неплохо. А если говорить совсем начистоту, Фран кокаин не пробовал ни разу. Психотропные и галлюциногены его немного пугают, как любого иллюзиониста — навязанная немотивированная иллюзия. Как потеря контроля над ощущениями и реальностью.   
Фран ни разу не видел Бельфегора под кайфом, исключая задания по зачистке. Даже пьяным не видел ни разу. И то, что предстоит, слегка холодит затылок. Семпай, возможно, действительно гений, но Фран не так долго работает на Варию и склоняется к версии, что семпай просто очень умный псих. Разница очевидна.   
— Спасибо за предложение, семпай, но я всё же откажусь, — отвечает Фран.  
— Скуало, неблагодарная лягушка отказывается от предложения.   
Бельфегор поворачивается к развалившемуся на длинной скамье капитану, и Франу снова мерещится, что принц подмигивает. Не ему, а Скуало, на что Скуало удивлённо выгибает бровь.  
— И? — спрашивает он.   
— Надо помочь бедняжке. — Бельфегор качает головой, так сочувственно, так серьёзно, что одна из дорожек чуть кривится улыбкой. — Надо научить нашего лягушонка расслабляться и ловить кайф.   
Теперь Скуало смотрит на Франа, так же льдисто и оценивающе, Фран от этого ёжится. Кажется, что его окунают в холодную жёсткую воду. Фран не уверен в значении этого взгляда, поэтому он говорит:  
— Капитан Скуало, разве не легче было просто убить людей Биньяни?   
Он надеется, что взгляд исчезнет, когда его отвлекут вопросом. Расчёт оказывается совершенно неверным. Не исчезает.  
— Вонгола и Альянс не любят шума. Грёбаному Саваде легче придумать хитрожопый выеб, чем выкосить заразу, — отвечает Скуало и морщится презрительно, давая мимическую оценку Десятому. — Биньяни просекут, что их кокс подделка, и метнутся выяснять отношения. И нарвутся на вонголят. Савада, может, и придурок, но понимает, что покупающих левую наркоту в обход Альянса надо приструнить. Или ликвидировать.   
— У вас шикарный словарный запас, капитан, — с неподдельным восхищением, на которое только способен, говорит Фран.  
У капитана Скуало улыбка в три ряда, как у акулы, три невидимых, но явных ряда. В три слоя. Первый, за который его считают туповатым и импульсивным амбициозным выродком те, кто не видят дальше. Второй, за который его боятся рядовые, видевшие смерть в её мясорубочной ипостаси. И третий, лицезрят который те, кто не в состоянии оценить его по достоинству высоко, потому что либо умрут, либо уже мертвы.   
Капитан Скуало обнажает для Франа второй ряд, и глаза у него становятся суше и ещё холоднее, зарастая чернотой зрачка.   
Бельфегор проворно спрыгивает с гроба и открывает кейс, набитый деньгами.  
— Бель, паршивец, ты что собрался делать?   
Голос у капитана Скуало бархатно-рычащий и низкий. Бельфегор в ответ ему улыбается и вытягивает одну хрусткую новенькую купюру с самого края, мотыляет ей в воздухе и поёт почти:  
— Я всего лишь позаимствую, и заметно ничего не будет. Деньги пахнут чужими кошельками, а эти совсем новенькие. В самый раз для принца.   
Скуало искрит. Бельфегор тоже. Так кажется. Из-за луны, возможно. Электростатически искрят, заразительно. Франа тянет к искрам магнитом, и он идет. Он садится рядом со скамьёй на пол. Так куда удобнее, потому что не видно акульей улыбки капитана и ледяных опасных глаз.   
Бельфегор залезает обратно на облюбованный гроб и ловко сворачивает купюру в крохотную бумажную трубочку, как самый настоящий фокусник.   
Когда он наклоняется к дорожкам, Франу мерещатся его глаза.   
Бельфегор втягивает кокаиновую пыль. Бельфегор распрямляется ивовым прутом и, запрокинув голову, шипит.   
— Врай, Бель, а нахрена тебе вообще наркота? — насмешливо интересуется Скуало. — Ты и так на голову двинутый.  
— Бель-семпай утверждает, что он гений, — напоминает ему Фран.   
И сжимается вакуумом, когда невидимые руки капитана опускаются на дурацкую шапку. Когда снимают её и откладывают в сторону. Это лишает его некой гипотетической защиты.   
— Поумничать решил? — шуршит хищный бархат, синий на вкус.  
Холод часовни ерошит волосы, и в него вплетаются жёсткие, сильные пальцы.   
— Скуало, ты ему хочешь шею свернуть? — смеётся Бельфегор.   
Он стекает с гроба и течёт дальше, к Франу.   
Фран не пробовал кокаин и не хочет. Кажется. Искры щекочут ему шею, а может быть, это рука капитана.   
— Франни, милый, — Бельфегор наклоняется к нему близко-близко. — Так что там насчёт расслабиться?  
Фран кивает, медленно кивает, просто из-за того, что на затылке грубо и жгуче сжимаются пальцы капитана Скуало. Фран кивает, и перед ним тут же возникает пакетик с кокаином.   
Кокаин снежен и чист. 

Биньяни возвращаются совсем некстати и совсем неожиданно. Как раз в этот момент Фран понимает, что пальцы у капитана Скуало не жёсткие вовсе, а плавкие и горячие, и в них очень приятно окунать голову. Момент, когда они застывают, становится крохотным, спрессованным разочарованием всей жизни Франа.  
Биньяни врываются роем разбуженных пчёл, жужжа возмущением. Их рой утыкан жалами оружия.   
Пчёлы-Биньяни совсем не в курсе, кто покусился на их высококачественный мёд. Это не оставляет негодующим насекомым никакого шанса.  
— Капитан Скуало? — спрашивает Фран, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
И видит чудо улыбки.   
— Вр-р-рай, какого хрена? — спрашивает улыбка Скуало у самой Вселенной.  
Фран с ним абсолютно согласен. Франа догоняет грохот дверей и оружейный треск.   
— Им не понравился наш порошок, — отвечает за Вселенную Бельфегор. — А Луссурия так старался.   
Бельфегор распускает веер ножей, гладкий, скользкий веер, готовый сорваться и разлететься прочь брызгами.   
Бельфегор спрашивает:  
— Скуало, а что там говорил босс насчёт внеплановой ситуации?   
— Да нихуя он не говорил, — пожимает плечами Скуало. — Фран, прикрой. Вшивые вонголята не обеднеют, если мы сократим им работу.   
Эта улыбка в три ряда Франу теперь нравится. Она отдаёт ментоловой опасностью там, где касались пальцы. И адресована она тем, кто помешал капитану «расслабляться».  
Время становится резиноподобным, растянутым. Возможно, его делает таким Фран, возможно, это время делает таким Франа — слишком быстрым для себя. Он накрывает этим временем всех, кто сыплется в огромные двери часовни, он ловит их в сачок, рисуя на лицах озадаченность. Фран переползает на скамью, сворачивается на ней поудобнее под шум бестолкового роя.  
— Бель, твоё всё, что найдёшь снаружи, — рассыпается под сводами голос Скуало.   
Бельфегор его не слушает, Бельфегор его чувствует, прорываясь сквозь заторможенную картинку людей прочь из часовни, догадывается Фран. Он похож при этом на юркого хитрого зверя с мелкими оскаленными зубьями ножей и эластичной грацией убийцы.   
Фран копирует капитана Скуало в десяток персон. С мечами, с дикой улыбкой, с жадными до охоты, ищущими серебристыми глазами. Все копии нападают на глупый рой, сея панику.   
Фран думает, что никогда ещё не работал так интересно. Может быть, виноват кокаин, может быть, он наконец понял вкус работы в Варии.   
Капитан Скуало — огромная белая акула с улыбкой в три ряда и неутолимым аппетитом. Капитана Скуало окружают брызги крови, которые похожи на брызги солёной морской воды. Фран прибавляет к ним мерцающие искры электростатики и любуется картинкой.  
Время доедает само себя и с хлопком исчезает, когда Скуало отрубает с хлёстким размахом последнюю на сегодня голову. Голова летит в сторону, мокро стучит о пол, поливая его кровью, и прокручивается пару раз по вине инерции. Голова испугана и слегка удивлена таким к себе отношением. Напоследок она моргает, глядя в сторону Франа. Фран моргает ей в ответ и смотрит на капитана, улавливая затухающий след улыбки третьего разряда.  
— Капитан Скуало, — тянет Фран.  
— Не сейчас, мелочь, — отмахивается Скуало.  
Он достаёт из кармана телефон и набирает единственно логичный номер.  
— Босс, деньги и порошок у нас, — сообщает он для начала, присаживаясь возле безголового трупа и вытирая о его одежду перепачканный кровью меч. — Правда, мудаки явились за своим коксом немного раньше... И умерли, врай! Не по головке же их гладить было за догадливость. Да, все. Ну, может, Бельфегор с кем-то ещё играет. Иди ты на хуй, босс! Жопоголовый Савада не обеднеет. Лучше пошли кого-нибудь тут убрать. Нет, никого не задело, все живы, здоровы и невъебаться счастливы.   
Трубку Скуало суёт обратно в карман и ворчит глухо, глядя на меч — тот, видимо, не оттирается, как положено. Волосы стелются по его спине и закрывают лицо. В дверях, довольно облизываясь, возникает Бельфегор. На нём нет ни единого пятна крови. Наверняка, потому что он принц, думает Фран. Другой логичной причины пока не существует.   
— У тебя такой вид, будто ты кого-то сожрал, — хмыкает Скуало, глядя на него.   
— Не исключено, — мечтательно улыбается Бельфегор. — Только принц не жрёт, Скуало. Принц вкушает.   
— Принц много выёбывается, врай!  
— А вы правда едите поверженных врагов, Бель-семпай? — интересуется Фран. — По виду не похоже. Вы такой тощий. Можно сказать, костлявый.   
Искры статики не тают, они сгущаются сверкающей переливчатой дымкой вокруг Бельфегора и Скуало. Франа к ним тянет по-прежнему неотвратимо и даже больше, в чём наверняка повинно воздействие снежно-белой химии.   
— Тебя я точно когда-нибудь съем, лягушка, — шипит Бельфегор. — Разделаю и съем.   
— У вас терпения не хватит на такой тонкий и трудоёмкий процесс, семпай. Надо сначала убить, так, чтобы не испортить мясо, потом аккуратно извлечь внутренности, разделить по суставам и срезать мясо с кости. Нет, у вас точно терпения не хватит.   
Фран качает головой и улыбается.  
— Ты, оказывается, умеешь это делать, земноводное, — тянет Бельфегор, с искренним изумлением глядя на него. — «Снежок» на тебя всегда так действует?  
— Без понятия, семпай.   
— Тогда проверим опытным путем, — воодушевлённо сообщает он. — Если подтвердится, я буду кормить тебя только им.   
— Ради моей улыбки, семпай?  
— Ради потехи для принца. Иной ценности твоя гримаса не имеет.   
Бельфегор извлекает сокровенный пакетик и усаживается рядом, насыпает порошок прямо на скамью и снова делит его на дорожки ножом. Бельфегор достает ту самую купюру и отдает её Франу.   
— Какого хрена вы тут без меня мутите, паршивцы мелкие? — рычит беззлобно и весело Скуало.   
Капитан оказывается неожиданно рядом, нависает тенью, смотрит своим колючим взглядом, и Фран поднимает палец вверх, указывая на него.   
— Чего? — Скуало изучает палец как нечто доселе невиданное и подозрительное.   
— Я просто хотел сказать, что вы очень красивы, капитан, — говорит Фран.  
Суперби моргает, глядя теперь на самого Франа как на забавный экземпляр чьих-то лабораторных опытов по выведению разумной плесени. А потом хохочет, громко, с многогранным, дроблёным эхо. Бельфегор вторит ему хихиканьем, похожим на шелест сгорающей в огне бумаги.   
— Какая прелесть! Лягушка влюбилась в Скуало!— умилённо и восторженно реагирует он.  
— Я всего лишь сказал, что капитан красивый, — протестует Фран, но совершенно бесполезно и недолго.  
Его голова снова утопает в широкой, сильной ладони. С неё электрические блёстки искр перетекают к Франу, опутывают тонкой колкой сетью.   
И Франу становится определённо точно плевать, какие выводы для себя сделал семпай.   
Фран втягивает в себя чистую синтетику кокаинового вкуса и абстрагируется от условностей.


End file.
